Brave 2: Doom Friendship with Fate?
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: A year after the bear accident,Elinor feels that she should keep a better eye on Merida. She then encourages Merida to make a friend in the kingdom. But with the help of the Will O' the Wisp, Merida finds a girl name Taya. When her family meets Taya, Elinor couldn't help sense bad about Taya.Merida thinks she's jealous. Was Merida right about her mum or was Elinor right about Taya?
1. The Beginning

It was a warm and busy day in the castle Dunbroch but other than that it was pretty much the same in the royal family.

Fergus was practicing his sword fighting with his men.

Harris,Hubert,and Hamish, the royal triplets were up to no good again and driving their nurse maid, Maudie crazy as always.

Elinor just finish reading the letters that she had receive from the three lords on how was her family doing ever since the bear accident.

Now she was quietly reading a book in the throne room. Then there was Merida. Merida had just finish cleaning her room and was ready

to go ride her horse, Angus. She had her dad's bow and arrow since her mum accidentally threw it in the fire but she forgave her for it. All

she cared about right now is the weather. Merida quickly looks out her window and saw the hot sun and the blue skies. Merida smile and

jump around happily saying "YES!" before running out her room out to the main hall. Elinor was just walking out of the throne room but

quickly step back as she saw her red headed daughter coming down the hall at top speed. She then yell to her "MERIDA! A PRINCESS DOES

NOT RUN!"Merida turn around to her mum and yell back "SORRY MUM! I'M IN A BIT OF A RUSH!" with that Merida ran out the doors. Elinor

sigh and just shook her head as she mumbled to herself "Honestly,that lass" She is glad that she is able to bond with her daughter again but

she still has to act like a princess. Then she heard a loud crash coming from the trophy room and heard children laughter. "Ugh, Boys!" Elinor

said as she went to the trophy room. Merida quickly ran pass the people throughout the kingdom carefully avoiding hitting anybody. She

finally got to the stable and started to saddle up Angus. When she was finish, she jump on Angus and smile for a moment then said "Ready

Angus?"Angus started to get ready to go. Merida laugh and said "ok HIYA!"Angus then took off to the forest.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest. Three figures suddenly show up from a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clear, that was when the

tall figure spoke "so this is the castle Dunbroch huh?" The tall figure turn its head from the medium figure to the castle. "Yes" said the

medium figure who also look towards the castle "It hasn't change since I left here 34 years ago" Thats when the small figure turn to the

other two figures saying "ok you guys, would ya quick looking and tell me what I have to do!" The tall figure then turn to face the small

figure and sigh then said "very well then,your plan is to get information of the castle Dunbroch and whatever you see but more importantly

get information on the royal family! Find their strength and weakness! You do this then the castle and the entire kingdom is OUR!" The tall

figure starting laughing evilly. "yes I can't wait! Now go my child!" Said the medium figure. "right" said the small figure getting ready to take

off but stop when the medium figure said something "Remember! Keep that necklace-" "With you all times because without you will become

nothing! Yeah I know and don't worry okay! I got this! Soon everything here will be ours just watch!" Then the small figure teleported. "Urg!

so stubborn!" sigh the medium figure shaking its head. The tall figure chuckle and said "the child gets it from you" "FROM ME! MORE LIKE

YOU!" snap the medium figure. "hehe see what I mean!" the tall figure saying putting its hands up. the medium figure just sigh and said

"whatever! Lets head back" Then the two figures disappear.

"YES! Okay Angus! One more time and we are done!" said Merida as she got her dad's bow and arrow ready. Angus rear up and began to

run."Just a little more,faster Angus!" Merida said as she saw her target ahead. Angus began to run faster. "Angus JUMP!" Merida yell out to

Angus. Angus jump and Merida aim and release the arrow. THUNK! Merida was proud that she hit it even though she never miss but she

didn't care. "Good job Angus! Now let's do that again" Merida said but then she look up and saw how dark it was getting. "Maybe another

time. Come on! Mum would be worry if I don't be home soon" With that Merida and Angus rode back to the castle. THen something was

rustling,Merida turn back but saw nothing and turn forward. Finally, Merida and Angus made it back to the castle. Merida quickly put Angus

in the stable and ran inside. When she got inside she saw her family at the dinner table. She quietly walk in and took her seat next to her

triplet brothers who were staring and poking their haggis. Her mum look at her with disappoint eyes but smile at her and continued eating.

She turn to her dad and saw how he was enjoying his food. Merida smile and ate her food. After dinner was over, Fergus and the triplets left.

Merida was getting ready to leave until she heard her mum "Merida! Can you stay back for a minute?" Merida sigh and said to herself 'Great!

What I do this time?"


	2. A Friend!

"Merida! Can ye stay back fer a minute?" Merida sigh and said to herself 'Great! What I do this time?' Merida then turn around and sat back in the chair. They sat there in silence for a moment. Then Merida spoke "yes mum! What do ye want?" Elinor then properly look at her daughter and then said "I need to discuss something with ye, lass" Merida then started to lose it "Is this about the suitors?" Elinor then put a hand on her head and said "now Merida" But Merida was not listening "I told ye mum! I don't want to marry one of them! Why can't we just be friends! Will that kill anyone!" "Merida!" Elinor yell,Merida quickly calm down. She then sigh before she continue "It's not about the suitors" Merida was shock! This will be the only reason her mum will have her stay back. "It's not?" Merida reply confuse. Elinor shook her head as she continue "No, its about ye, lass" "me?" Merida said as she pointed to herself. Elinor nodded at Merida. "So, what I do this time?" said Merida waiting impatiently for her mother to say it so she can go to bed already. "Nothing, it's something that I want ye to do" said Elinor putting her hands together. "Really? What!" said Merida anxiously as she waited for her mother to tell her. "I want ye to go find a friend". Merida look at her mother puzzled and started to laugh and said "oh it's okay mum! I already got a friend, An-" "Besides Angus, Merida! I'm talking about a human friend!" Elinor said interrupting Merida. "Oh" said Merida looking down at the 's look quickly soften at Merida's hurt expression. She took a deep breath and then walk over to Merida. She place a hand on her daughter's shoulder and calmly said "I'm sorry Merida. I just want ye to find someone that ye will have a great time bonding with" Merida shot a glare at her mum and said "Ye know hard it is mum to find someone that I can bond with! Everybody here in the highlands only view or sees as a princess!" Elinor knows that Merida was right about that but she had to try for Merida's sake! But she knows there's a price she didn't want to pay! "Tell ye what!" Elinor began to say. Merida gave her mum a confuse look and said "what?" Elinor smile at her daughter and said "If ye at least try to make a friend. I will not give ye any lessons for next two weeks" Merida eyes widen at this. Did her mum really just said that or was she just imagining this? "Really? Ye promise!" Merida said in complete shock. Elinor smirk at her daughter and said "yes I promise but only ye keep yers!" Merida got up and gave her mum a quick hug while saying "oh thank ye thank ye mu-err I mean are ye sure about this mum. What if ye have important less-" "Save it Merida, its all right" Elinor interrupted with a smirk still on her face "and even if I had important lessons to teach ye,lass. Ye will find a way to ignore them anyways" Merida smile knowing what her mother was saying is true. "Okay mum! Ye got a deal!" Merida said as she jump up from the table. Elinor chuckle a little and kiss Merida on the forehead and said "Okay lass, get to bed. Ye got a big day ahead of ye". "Alright mum! Good nite" Merida said as she gave her mum a hug and ran out. Elinor sat back down and quietly mumble to herself. "Yer mumbling,lass" said a familiar voice. Elinor jump and turn around to see her big hearted husband, Fergus. "Fergus! Don't do that lad! Ye almost gave me a heart attack!" Fergus chuckle a little bit but then said "Sorry love, but I'm curious. What is the real reason why ye want Merida to find a friend all of a sudden? Ye always kept her busy with all yer lessons. Did ye got tired of yer own lessons". Fergus started to laugh but Elinor gave him a look for him to stop. "No Fergus, the truth is that I just don't want Merida to go to the forest anymore" Fergus put a hand on his head and said "But Elinor, I don't think ye can stop Merida from going to the forest,It's part of what she is" Elinor sigh and said "That's the problem, Fergus. Ever since that Mor'du accident I became more concern about the forest. I almost lost her when I was a bear I don't want to lose her again!" Fergus look at Elinor with sad eyes. He then walk over and place a hand on her shoulder and said "oh Elinor.." "Thats why I want her to make a friend here in the kingdom where I know she is safe" Elinor said as she look into her husband's eyes. Fergus kiss Elinor on the cheek and said "ye are doing the right thing, love. Now come on and let's go to bed" Fergus said taking Elinor's hand and leading her to their room. "Okay dear. I actually need it" Elinor said allowing her husband to guide her. 'But why do I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to my family and my kingdom?" Elinor thought inside her head. Minutes later, everyone was asleep in the kingdom. Meanwhile, a small figure show up saying "The castle Dunbroch huh? Tomorrow I'm making my move and find out more about the royal family and then be one step to rule this entire kingdom!" The small figure started laughing loud and then disappear.


	3. My name's Taya

Merida quickly got up that morning without her mum coming into her room waking her up by opening the curtains everyday. Merida put on her favorite dark green dress that she wears all the time expect for special events. She couldn't hardly wait! Merida hid her dad's bow,her arrows and her sword outside in the stables. If she is going to make some friends she wants them to have something in common with her. Even though her mum will disapprove of it. Merida was actually surprise by this! This was the first idea they have ever agree on together. Merida ran out her door and into the main hall going pass everyone. She quickly started walking when she was going pass the throne room. She the continue running and went out the door. Merida made it to the stables and grab her things. She was about to run out until she heard Angus whining. Merida turn around and said "not right now Angus! I got to do something fer mum" Angus started whining louder causing Merida to sigh "okay okay" Merida said ushering her hands "After I do what mum wants me to do today I promise I'll spend the rest of the day with ye! Got that?" Angus nay in excitement and started jumping up and down, Merida chuckle a bit and said "silly horse" She then ran out from the stables. Elinor slowly started waking up. She rub her eyes and quickly got out of bed and headed out the door. Elinor began mumbling to herself as she head down to her daughter's room. "I have to go wake up Merida like always! Honestly that lass, can't do anything fer herself" To her surprise, when Elinor walk into Merida's room, Merida wasn't there! Elinor smile to herself and quietly said "huh. Got up early I see" Elinor then walk towards Merida's window. When she look out of it, she saw her daughter walking from the stables and into the plaza. 'She's actually doing it! Maybe that bear accident help us understand each other a lot' Elinor thought as she breathe in relief. "Don't worry she will be fine" Elinor gasp in turn around as fast she could. "Fergus! Do ye want me to have a heart attack!" Elinor shouted at Fergus who had place her hand over her heart. Fergus quickly put his hand on her shoulder. He did a small chuckle and said calmly "No love, I don't want that" "Good" Elinor said as she regain her queenly composure and stare out the window. "I hope she will be okay out there" Elinor said nervously. Fergus grab Elinor and brung her into a warming hug and said "Don't worry dear! The lass will be fine. She's our daughter and little princess right?" Elinor then look at her husband and did a small smile "Yer right dear. I shouldn't worry! I should be happy that our daughter is going to have a friend! Nothing's wrong with that right?" Fergus grin and said "Right! Now it's time fer breakfast! Shall we go?" Fergus then hold out his hand. Elinor grab it and said "yes dear let's go" Fergus and Elinor then walk towards the door 'But why can't I still not shake off this bad feeling? Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't come here' Elinor then shut the door behind them. "Hehe so that's one of their weakness! Now I know haha said the small figure said before disappearing into smoke.

Merida started walking around the plaza. She had her dad's bow strap on her back, her arrows in her quiver, and her sword on her waist. "Now where to go?" said Merida as she scratch her head. Suddenly, Merida saw three boys practicing with swords. Merida walk over to them and said "Do ye mind if I join ye?" Merida said as she drew her sword out. The two boys look at the first boy. "umm sorry princess. We umm are just leaving. Sorry" said the first boy as he ran off. "yeah" said the second boy who also ran off. "sorry princess" said the third boy then he ran off after the two boys. Merida look confuse as she watch the boys run away. She sigh and said "oh well then, let's see who else I can find" Merida continue walking down the plaza and turn the corner. As she turn down the corner, she saw two girls practice shooting at a bulleyes that looks like they made. Merida regain her composure and began walking towards the girls. The girls saw Merida coming and drop their arrows and bows to the ground. "hello princess" the girls said in unison as they bow to her. Merida look at them puzzle and suddenly remember what her mum told her. People bow to show their greetings and respect to the royals. Merida quickly bow to the girls and said "hello lasses" Then the first girl ask "how can we help ye today princess?" "oh nothing, I was just wondering if I can practice shooting with ye" Merida reply to the first girl. The two girls stare at her in shock. Merida began to get a little concern "What's wrong?" The first girl began to stutter "Oh its umm nothing it's just that umm well ye see-" "We have to get going" said the second girl trying to help out the first girl as she started to pick up their weapons. She then threw the first girl hers. Merida began to get disappoint but then something hit her that she fear that might be true "It's because I'm from royalty right?" "no no it's just we have to go, our apologies princess" said the first girl as she ran off. "Sorry my fair maiden, maybe some other time" said the second girl as she trys to catch up with her friend. Merida stare off at them until they were out of her sight. That's when Merida found out that she was all alone. She sigh sadly and said "Ugh what's the point! People will only view me as a princess nothing more" Merida then look down "Better go get Angus, I promise him I'll spend the rest of the day with him" Merida than began to walk to the stables. When she got there, she walk over to Angus and put on her saddle on him slowly. Angus started whining at Merida's sadness. Merida look up at Angus and said "It's okay Angus, I'm fine. Just a little disappoint" Angus then put his head near Merida. Merida did a small smile and said "Thanks Angus. Ye are the only person will horse that understands me. Fer that I'm glad yer my best friend" Angus began to prance around and Merida started to giggle at him "ye are a silly horse. Come on! Lets go fer a ride!" Merida said as she jump on Angus and then proceed to he forest. While they where heading to the forest, Merida began to think to herself 'I don't know whats wrong with me? I do things like a normal kid but why do the other kids still will not be friends with me? Is it because I'm from royalty? Or I'm not acting like royalty? I mean sure I a higher class than them and learn all the weapons from the best, my father but why they act this way? More importantly how will mum think when she see I couldn't do a simple task? Not just that she will give me a lot more tougher lessons that I will be upset about. It's the fact that I think I have let her down and don't want to see my mum hurt anymore! Ugh where is a sigh when I need one?' Suddenly Angus rear up which cause Merida to fall off knocking her out of her thoughts. Merida put a hand on her head and look at Angus angrily "Angus! Again!" But her look soften when she saw what Angus was looking at. Merida went up to approach it but it disappear! Then whole trail of them appear! "It's a Will O' the Wisp!" Merida said quietly. She then turn back to Angus and said "Angus stay put okay!" Angus just sat down and stare at Merida as she follow the trail. 'I wonder where they're taking me?' Merida thought to herself as she kept following the trail of wisps. Then suddenly the wisps led Merida to a big grassy area and disappear. Merida look around amaze! She never saw this part of the forest before! "Why did the wisps lead me here?" Merida said as she look around. That's when Merida notice a bag on the ground 'somebody must be here' Merida thought as she examine the bag. "hello? Is anybody here" Merida shouted to make sure if anybody can hear her. Suddenly a small figure appear behind a tree who had a spear in their hand. Merida then became disappointed again and began to head back to Angus. "Oh well. I guess I'll never will have a friend" As Merida began to turn around, a spear fly down in front of her! "AHHH!" Merida scream as she fell back hard on the ground. She quickly scouted the grassy area, trying to see where the spear came from! But more importantly who it came from! Merida quickly pull out her sword in a defensive position. She slowly turn around in a circle saying "Come out! I know yer here! Show yerself!" Out of nowhere, the small figure appear by the spear in smoke. The sound made Merida turn around to see the small figure who seem to be the same size of her. The figure pull out the spear from the ground and aimed at her as she got into her fighting stance. Merida look at the figure as she also got into her fighting stance. After a few moments, the two began to attack each other! They been going at it for a while! Suddenly, Merida took the figure by surprise as she knock her down to the ground "will ye listen to me" "never! Ye guys are all the same" the figure said as they threw some dust at Merida eyes. "huh? ACK!" Merida yelp as she use her hand trying her best to get the dust from her eyes. The figure saw their chance and began to swing their spear at Merida but she manage to open one of her eyes and quickly block the attack with her sword. The figure smirk at Merida while Merida just glare at her. "yer pretty good but this is my hideout! I dont like it when trespassers and where ye will perish!" yelled the figure. Merida's eyes widen as she said that "hey! Wait a minute! This is all a big misunderstanding!" "Is that so" said the figure who was still trying to put force on their spear to knock off Merida's sword out of her hand. Merida kept her ground and said "Aye it is! The wisps led me here but I don't know why! I'm sorry if ye thought I was a trespasser. I was just trying to make a friend" The figure smirk faded then they jump back from Merida and put the spear down. Merida sigh in relief then she put her sword away "ye are good with that spear of yours" The figure did a small smile and said "and ye are good with that sword of yers" Merida smile a bit. This was the first time that someone had ever compliant her for her sword fighting beside her dad. She put her hand on the back of her head and said "Thanks" "Yer welcome umm" said the figure as she held her hand out to Merida. "Merida! My name's Merida." Merida said as she greeted herself to the figure as she held her hand out to the figure. The figure smile and said "Hello there Merida, my name's Taya" Then they both shake each other hands.

* * *

**Okay so Merida has made a new friend name Taya. But why did Taya attack Merida in the first place? What will become of their friendship? All the answers will be reveal in the next chapter.**


	4. I have a bad feeling about her

"Merida. My name's Merida." Merida said as she greeted herself to the figure as she held her hand out to the figure. The figure smile and said "Hello there Merida, my name's Taya" Then they both shake each other hands. "Nice to meet ye" Merida said as they both release from the handshake. "same here" said Taya calmly. Merida then turn around for a minute and then turn back to Taya and said "err sorry I walk into yer hideout" "It's okay" Taya said as she threw her spear in the air and made it disappear in smoke. "Whoa. How ye do that?" Merida said in amaze at what she just saw. Taya smile at her and said "Oh just a little magic that my family haves" Merida became even more amaze and said "Yer family haves magic?" Taya put a shaky hand on her head and look down for a minute and said "Yea, its been pass down from generation to generation" She then look back at Merida and said "Weird huh?" Merida look at her and said "Weird? That's great!" Taya look at Merida surprise and said "ye think so?" Merida did a big grin and said "Yeah" "Well not as great as ye! Yer the best archer of the land!" Taya said pointing at Merida with a smile. "Thanks but how do ye know about that?" Merida ask Taya confuse. "It was the day of the archery contest, me and my family were way in the back watching it. The big one first. He took a aim at the target with the arrow but almost miss competely. Then one with blue tatoos was next! He as he began to take aim, he quickly look at the screaming girls then back at his target. When he release the arrow, he was almost near the target which cause him to have a fit and threw his bow to the crowd and someone caught it. Finally, the odd one was last!When he was about to grab an arrow, all the arrows spill out! When he finally manage to get one out, he was having a difficult time. Then yer dad spook him which cause him to get a bulleye. Then his dad did a weird dance but that's when ye show up. Ye were pretty determine when ye introduce yerself and told people ye were shooting fer yer own hands. And when ye took yer first shot and got a bulleye, yer mother got very upset as she walk across the field to get to ye" "oh yeah" Merida said as she quickly look down trying desperately to get rid of what happen after she ruin the game. Taya saw Merida's mood change. So she said hoping to make Merida feel a little better "But ye really did deserve to win the game though, ye were perfect!" Merida look up at her and said "thanks" "yeah! My family really looks up to ye!" said Taya with a big smile on her face. "Really!" Merida said in surprise. This was the first time someone said that they look up to her. "Of course. Yer Merida! The best archer and sword fighter!" Taya said as she jump back and took out her magical spear. "care to have a sword have a sword fight with me?" Merida smile "I'll be honor to" she then withdrew her sword and also jump back. Merida and Taya waited a few minutes then they both lunge at each other! Merida throw some attacks and block some blows. Taya also throw some attacks and block some blows. After a few minutes of this, Merida and Taya were out of breath and both collapse on the ground. "I..guess..were..evenly..match..huh..Taya?" Merida said as she try to catch her breath. "yea.." Taya said also trying to catch her breath. "hey since ye know some much about what happen with my family in the game would ye like to meet them in person?!" Merida ask Taya. "sure!" Taya said with curiosity. She did wanted to know Merida's parents better in person. "come on! will get on Angus!" Merida said to Taya. Then they both quickly race off to Angus and together headed to the castle of DunBroch.

When they got there they saw Merida's family outside. "hey mum" Merida said as she and Taya got off Angus. "oh hello Merida" Elinor said as she look at Merida. Then she turn her attention to Taya and said "who's this dear?" Merida then began to smile and said "mum this is Taya" Elinor walk up to Taya and did bow "it's a pleasure to meet ye Taya. My name is Elinor" Elinor said properly. "it's a pleasure to meet ye too" Taya said also bowing to Elinor. "this is my dad Fergus" Merida continue as she pat her dad on the back. Fergus then walk up to Taya and shook her hand "nice to meet ye Taya" Fergus said firmly. "nice to meet ye too" Taya reply back. "and these are my triplet brothers, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish" Merida continue again as she watch her brothers jump around. Then they tackle her! "wee devils more like Merida" Merida laugh as she grab her brothers into a hug. Taya giggle and said "it's also nice to meet ye three too" that's when Harris, Hubert, and Hamish look at Taya and then tackle her too. "whoa! take it easy lads" Merida said pulling her brothers off of Taya. "it's okay I don't mind" Taya said getting up. Merida sigh then said "well this is my family. The royal family of DunBroch!"

'the royal family!? hmm this is interesting..' Taya thought to herself but was brought back to reality when she heard Merida said "Taya? ye alright?" "oh yeah I just thought I heard my parents calling me" Taya quickly said. "hey do ye think it's okay fer yer parents to meet mines?" Merida ask Taya as she waited anxiously for Taya's answer. "sure! I can bring them tomorrow if ye want" Taya said looking at Merida. "great! See ye tomorrow" Merida said as she wave to Taya. "see ye tomorrow" Taya said as she wave to Merida. She then quickly ran off to the forest. Merida then turn around to her mother feeling accomplish and said "see mum! I made a new friend and she is so awesome" Elinor smile at Merida and put a hand on her head and said "of course, she is yer friend after all. There is something bound to be special about her" Merida couldn't help but smile at that. Suddenly, it started to rain. 'rain? Something mustn't be right' Elinor thought as she look up after an unexpected rain drop hit her. Merida than quickly grab her mum by the arm and said "come on mum! Let's get inside" Elinor then nodded at Merida as she let her daughter lead her inside. Elinor then look back at Taya, who quickly ran to the forest.'fer some reason, I have a bad feeling about her" Elinor said to herself. She then turn around to Merida and together went inside.

* * *

**How you like this chapter everyone? More is to come so stay tune and please review!**


End file.
